User blog:BettaApex/Group Help
I know some groups have trouble starting and staying up and all, so I'll share my experiences as being a leader and how you can improve your group. ''Info. This is a tutorial for what your group should be in roleplay, realistic, and more terms. 'Mapped' This is something you ''should include if you are mapped or mapless. If your group lives in a player-made map, you should put mapped. If your group lives in the default maps, you should put mapless. ''Roleplay'' Roleplay types are listed below. ''Literate'' A common and popular roleplay style, literate can avoid meta-game and powerplay during fights. It is like writing a book and can include several details about everything your character/group does in roleplay. Ex. The white tabby she-cat scanned the hazy clearing, her tail twitching nervously for whatever may come across her path. She caught a dark shape's movement out of the corner of her eye and braced herself. "Stay away," she growled. ''Semi-Literate'' Also common and popular, semi-literate can, if I believe, be two different types. ''Type 1'' A shortened version of literate, this semi literate style consists of very short text. It is often used when talking in roleplay. Ex. She paused, looking at her companion, puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously. ''Type 2'' Similar to Free Realms's roleplay style, type 2 of semi literate provides more space but less detail. Ex. -Scans the area, tail twitching. Sees a dark shape and growls- Stay away! ''Illiterate'' It is what most new-players of FeralHeart use. Illiterate shouldn't be used as of its confusion. Ex. sits down and looks at the she-wolf hi i need a family looks around at the water and cris ''Active'' Pretty self-explanatory. Only tell if your group is active. ''Plots'' Popular with FeralHeart groups, you should include "plotted" in your advertisement if you do take part in plots a lot, or are taking part in one currently. ''Realistic'' Definitely something to include, realisticness will play a major role in your roleplay. ''Realistic'' Realistic is common in groups wishing to have no powers, no unrealistic markings or pelts, and no unrealistic behavior. However, some groups may state semi-real to real since they have semi-real pelts and realistic behavior. ''Semi-Real'' Semi-real roleplay commonly has unrealistic pelts, but no neon. It may have minor powers, unrealistic behavior, wings, etc. However, as stated in Realistic, most groups will put Semi-real to real. ''Unreal'' Unrealistic roleplay often includes mythical animals, powers, unrealistic pelts, maps, etc. It is popular with some groups. ''Group'' Groups are fun to have, friendly, and more! Read on for a tutorial of how to start up a group. ''Part I'' First of all, before you even start a group, you need to think of the type and all. What will it be called? Is it a pack, Clan, pride, etc.? Do you have enough time to spend leading a group? Do you feel like you can handle recruiting and training? After that, it is best to find your second in command. If you have a friend that is in no group, and they are trustworthy, worthy enough to lead a group, invite them to join you. You can now create your group! Choose a creative name, one that describes your group well. For example: if you are an artic woodland group, you could be called Sprucefrost. You and your second in command can start deciding roles/jobs/ranks. Remember: be creative! If you just have the default pack structure, it may get boring. As for Clans, their structure shouldn't change if it is warrior-based. Next, go recruiting after you have set up your group. Don't claim a territory before your first recruiting trip! Stay there until you have got at least 2-3 members. Do not give up, as this will only weigh you down. Time of day/year/month and time itself can decrease or increase recruitment. For example, on Christmas, not as much people would be on, and if you went recruiting at 12:00am MT/ET, you might not find a lot of people, let alone in your time zone. After your recruiting trip is successful, either go find or a territory or if you already have one, venture to it. Try to be as social with your group as you can. If you are going afk and mute all the time, your members will go offline, thus making your group inactive. Remember! Maturity plays a large part in this. If you act like a 3 year old on training wheels, everyone will think you aren't suitable for a leader. Try to be literate when members first join and then follow along with their maturity levels; they'll feel like they are on the right level! Try either a roleplaying or ranking session. This will tell your group you actually like to do something. Your characters IC will get to know each other faster, creating a better environment! After that session is complete, try getting social with your members. Ask them about what they like. Having a bond with members is important to stay alive. ''Part II'' In Final Chapter, there are Gatherings every Sunday. Attend a Gathering with your group but remember: don't spill out everything, and do not act like a total brag. Stay calm and do not show off. As much as you have a reputation in a group, your reputation outside is important as well, but do not let power get to your mind. As your members train and progress, it is beneficial to stop every now and then to have a break. 24/7 training or roleplaying can stress out a member's mind, but keep in thought that roleplay is what your group is for (that is, if you are a roleplaying group). Keep the members happy, don't go too hard on them. Some members can be obvious downfalls and needless-to-say rude. It is best to try talking to them calmly in private to make sure members do not leave because of them. Some members will be wanna-be rankers and try to take a high position. Enforce rules in your group, and make sure they know their rank. Being tagged will amazingly make your group cool. Not only does it remind them of their allegiance, but as well let people know their ranking at first glance. Most native groups prefer literate. Being literate is good, since you can tell between OOC and IC. Having a particular site may or may not increase recruitment. A page on a large FeralHeart community's site will make you better known. Remember, recruit everyday, roleplay everyday, and be happy everyday. Your attitude towards members is really important. If you act all flirtatious towards them, what is your group? A bachelor party? Be mature, or immature if the group wants to. Don't be rude or extremely annoying to those of your guild. ''Part III'' For your wiki page, it is obvious to include rankings, territory, roleplay type, etc. You might also want to have a group themesong, one that describes the entire group, not just yourself. But a group theme is optional. As for a point system, I love these, but they can get complicated. An example is where for every catch you make, you get points. The larger the prey, the more points earned. It can also apply for duels/spars. Having group teams can perform certain activities without hesitation. It may divide, but it will make tasks, hunting, and patrols easier. If you do use this idea, you want to ensure the members pick their team. Naming certain areas in your territory will give a clear image in your members' minds. This will make travels easier, along with patrols/parties. Allies are good to have. It is highly, highly recommended they are friends with a lot of your group's members to avoid conflicts. Once in a while, enemies are excellent to verse. Not only will this fulfill one's alertness and such, but it will entertain them. However, do not go to war for no reason. A simple hunting mistake can easily kill off your whole group, if you go to battle first or not. If you have any questions about leading a group, you can ask me. I may not lead one right now technically but I did lead a lot back then. Category:Blog posts